Two Twisted Tails
by VGenesis
Summary: Set approximately 16 years after the end of "Breaking Dawn", the battle between vampires and werewolves continues, though with an addition to each side. Once more it seems that the lives of these two very different species are destined to be intertwined.
1. New Girl

Chapter 1

Izzy

It was yet another dreary day in FHS, even the rain seemed depressed as it splashed half-heartedly against the murky windows, not even bothering to put up a fight as the wind threatened to disperse it. Seth was making jokes as usual, trying to distract me from the truly tedious prospect of yet another year of History with Mambo.

No, don't get me wrong, I love FHS, it's the best school I've ever been to, after all, how many schools have teachers who actually _know_ what they are doing? How many schools actually go the extra mile to ensure their pupils get the best grades possible? Despite his uncanny ability to make the best out of almost every situation, I still felt the cold waves of gloom emanating from the general direction of the History Block.

It was then I released something, my bag was light…too light. The amount of research I had done was enough to make a much stronger person than me stagger – oh dear. With a moan sufficing as explanation to my best friend, I took off at a rather clumsy gallop, Seth's chuckle "Not again" fading into the background. "Brilliant" I thought to myself, looked like I was in for yet more teasing when I finally arrived for Mambo.

Reaching the class, I felt my heart speed up as I realised there was someone in my seat near the window, "Damn them." I thought. However, as Mambo was getting his vast notes of any possible question that we could ask out of his enormous leather satchel, I felt that the time for confrontation was not now. There were just three seats left, I took one next to Nicola, now there was one left on my side and one of hers.

Just then two unfamiliar girls walked through the door; one was strikingly beautiful in a rather intriguing manner. For some strange reason she reminded me of Seth, though they looked nothing alike. Some sort of kindred spirit perhaps. Her pale freckled face seemed to radiate the same mischievous gleam and her blue eyes seemed to glimmer green in the dim light. Her long, brown hair had a slight curl and swayed in the non-existent breeze. In spite of this there was a strange statuesque stillness about her very motion; it was like she was gliding not merely walking.

It was then I noticed that Seth's eyes seemed to light up, as if he knew her already, but surely he'd tell me. He told me everything. It was then I felt a strange determination that she should choose the seat next to me and no one else. I tried to catch her eye, trying to contain the slightly possessive edge to my thoughts. However, it was too late. She was already seated next to one of my many, many competitors.

I shouldn't have been surprised that she had stolen yet another thing from me - it was just like she stole my feminist project from me last year. She promised to let me do the presentation but no…she had swoop in with her fancy powerpoint and amazingly colourful leaflets, though they still paled in comparison to my work. You see, my work had heart, hers just revealed the thoughts in her head. Oh, yes, and for those of you who don't know, feminism is probably my most ardent passion and my life's ambition is to follow in the footsteps of my heroine, Christabel Pankurst - my idol.

Anyway, in spite of the fact that she clearly had no idea who I was or how important it was to me that she chose me and not my colleague, I still felt as if I had been slapped in the face when she started conversing fluidly with the enemy. How dare she betray me like that? I felt my eyes narrow in anger and suspicion - why was she doing this to me? I sat dead still for a while, stewing in my own self-pity and regret, perhaps if I had motioned for her to sit next to me then I might not be in this situation…What was wrong with me? I hadn't even met the girl, why was I already planning what I was going to say to her when I finally got a chance to introduce myself.

The day had gone from dreary and deathly monotonous to downright strange in a matter of moments. I had to forget this girl and her strangely familiar eyes and continue listening to Mambo's speech about the causes of Mussolini's rise to power. I could do that. I did it every Friday afternoon and today would be no exception.

Ok, today was indeed the exception. I spent the whole lesson sending that strange girl side-long glances which she very rudely ignored without comment. Good. I didn't have time for friends, other than Seth, they only brought you limited happiness by far outweighed when they eventually betrayed you. Good thing Seth was different, as was this girl… "Stop it!" I instructed myself sternly. "Eye on the prize, passing the exams that symbolised my ticket to success and contentment. Nothing else was important at the moment." It was beyond weird how distracted I had been the whole lesson. It was like I was desperate to continue some old conversation that had been rudely interrupted. I was so distracted I had even let my greatest rival Renesmee make a few remarks about the nature of fascism that I normally would have furiously rebuked.

That was my only distinguishing feature from the crowd. The power to stand my ground until I was physically forced or verbally instructed to stop. Normally I was also able to force my opponent to concede their opinion as well, however, Renesmee was the exception to this general pattern. She was never swayed by my arguments, no matter how convincing, no matter what powers of the rhetoric I carefully evoked. We both fought until we were brought to order by Mambo. The real winner was who Mambo agreed with at the end of the debate and the general tone of the comments which followed from the class.

At the moment it was about an even match between Renesmee and myself. Funny, even my intense competitive streak hadn't stopped me from wasting my whole History lesson pondering the meaning of the girl's frank friendliness. Perhaps she was put in the wrong class. No one in this class was friendly. Competitive, yes. Friendly, no. Wait, that couldn't be right. Sure, she hadn't volunteered too much information, but when asked she had made some very thoughtful and insightful comments. "Stop!" I ordered myself once again. "There is absolutely nothing you can offer me. I don't need anything from you so there is no reason for you to intrigue me any further. I have no further interest in you." I smiled to myself. That was easy.

It was just three days later that I met this girl again and, by the end of this encounter, I was completely convinced that she was some kind of witch or demon. What else could have the power to lead me to do what I hated more than anything else… procrastination. She introduced herself in the manner that I had envisioned my own introduction to her - as an old friend. But that was not the strangest part of our encounter by any means. She managed to convince me to join the drama group - me! What use do I have for a drama group? My CV is beautifully crammed with all sorts of achievements and besides, it's already been sent off. However, this strange girl with eyes neither blue nor green had managed to do what so many others had failed - she had forced me to SOCIALISE! Seriously, what is the world coming to?


	2. New School

Chapter 2

Amna

Forks High School. This was going to be my next place of misery. Rain then more rain, then for a change, rain with a touch of snow. Due to my dad's transfer we had now moved closer to our extended family, whom my dad had lost contact with a few years back due to a bear incident. God knows what that was about? Anyway, this morning just before work, dad dropped me off to my new school. He said that he used to go here and "it's not a bad place hun, you get used to the wet and just about everything else."

I can't say that the school is that much different from any other place in looks but boy, the people here, they give competition a new meaning. I went to the reception to notify them of my arrival and I had that sinking feeling in my stomach where you're nervous but you also don't want to be there. The lady at the reception gave me a smile with her bright red lipstick which was plastered across her face. 'Sue' read the name tag. She handed me my timetable and the first lesson was going to be Maths. What a way to start a Friday morning. After that it only got worse. My Maths teacher continuously picked on me to answer the questions, possibly to see if I was as bright as everyone else there. The stares and the trick questions weren't helping my confidence in the slightest. By the end of the lesson she'd decided I needed a lot more help and told me about an after school Maths class which would enhance my grades by a lot. "This would be a good idea" I thought, "if I didn't have any plans of making friends." Which was looking like a possibility.

The worst part of the day was when the attention was focused solely on me. The same repetitive questions followed by the same repetitive answers. Finally, when the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, I walked out of the canteen with my timetable in my hand. I now had history with a teacher called Mr Mambo. I hoped his lessons were as fun as his name sounded. I looked around to find my classroom until I stopped someone who looked like she knew where she was going. Her name was Lizzie and she had just started today as well, luckily she was in the same class as me and knew where to go. Talking to her you'd be amazed that she is actually quite nice. She walked with purpose and seemed to emanate waves of coolness and felt slightly intimidated by her sense of ease. Her smile was making me feel slightly uncomfortable as if I was missing out on the joke.

We both arrived to our lesson late and there were only two seats available. A girl walking in front of me with thick, wavy, black hair just grabbed one of the seats. I looked over at Lizzie but she didn't seem interested so I went and grabbed any seat I could find. I sat next to a girl who gave me a tight lipped smile, which I considered my welcome. I tried to make a few small talk comments "What's the teacher like?"

"She's alright." So, as you see, not going so well.

The entire hour I sat, watching the clock and one person after the next raising their hands in a desperate attempt to answer the questions. The teacher picked on me once or twice but after failing to gain detailed answers, soon gave up. One of the boys, who I later found out was called Seth, kept trying to catch my eye. It was as if he was trying to communicate something to me. He seemed familiar but I couldn't place him. It was only a few lessons later that we got properly acquainted, when after complaining of his 'failing eyesight', he moved next to me as I was sat directly in front of the board. He didn't ask any of the nonsensical questions, only looked at me as if I was a long lost friend.

By this time, I'd figured out which one was the most intelligent in the class. She was often overlooked and yet provided most of the discussions for the class. Her need for debating was hilarious, if you weren't involved. She had a reply for everything which I found interesting in this claustrophobic school. No one really seemed to have original ideas, just regurgitating information they'd read in the textbook; but she was able to explain her views, clearly pointing out areas which she may have agreed or disagreed which was more than most the rest of the class did. We got acquainted through Seth a couple more lessons later when I was invited to sit with him and the black haired girl called Izzy during lunch. Seth was by no means cleverer than her, he had a weird passion for _all_ sports but otherwise I'd have to say he probably copied most of her work.


	3. Change

Chapter 3

Izzy

It was two weeks after the start of term that I began noticing the difference. School was no longer a chore, I no longer found the idea of home school as appealing as I always had. I used to wish for nothing more than the opportunity to learn as much as I was able to, to isolate myself with my beloved books from morning till night. Seth had always been special but he was still a guy -there was still a distance that time alone could not erode. However, Amna was different. She was smart but didn't flaunt it in the same way that everyone else (myself included) seemed to do at this school. I tried to stay away from her but Seth really seemed to take a shine to her (surprise, surprise) and eventually I forgot my initial, subconscious inhibitions which had previously been constricting my social life. I wasn't going to resist any more. I gave in.

All my life I had two main reasons for avoiding human company. Firstly, I didn't want any distractions. I wanted to learn and defeat everyone and anything that got in my way. I _would_ be the best and I wasn't going to compromise my dream when I didn't have anything to gain by making these so-called "friends". Secondly, because I didn't want to hurt them. Hurt them when I pushed them away, realising they were taking me away from my dream of success. This had all changed when I met Her. She was my biggest competition and my best friend. Then she betrayed me and I promised myself - never again. Consequently, my cats were to be my only friends. I would never be hurt again.

But like I said, I stopped resisting. I actual fact, I had stopped resisting the moment her blue-green eyes had scanned the History room. I knew then that she was destined to be my next best friend. I'd seen qualities in her that I admired and would have wanted in an ideal sister. It was great being surrounded by the two boys I cared about the most (Phil and Seth made sure I never felt too alone) but I'd always wanted an older sister, especially since I'd been forced to skip a year when my teacher decided I wasn't fulfilling my potential in my current class. She was unlike anyone I had ever met…except Her, of course…No, I'm not going to think about that - ever.

When we reached the house I expected it to be awkward, for the memories to almost incapacitate me with their pain, I kept waiting for the pain to come…but it never did. We slipped into casual conversation with almost frightening ease. It seemed just moments before my mum was calling for dinner and we were happily digging in to all sorts of junk food. It was then that disaster struck, just as I knew it eventually would.

Casual conversation led us to the talk of marriage and I wasn't aware that her parents had split up. My views on men may have offended her slightly as I was unaware that she was close to her dad and he was the one that had gained sole custody of her. It was only a matter of seconds until she became infuriated by my opinions and my refusal to retract my ardent views left her visibly shaking with rage. It was strange, it seemed almost as if her very outline was blurring and her sea-like eyes were glinting strangely.

For some reason, I felt a thrill of fear, even stranger considering I never felt afraid during a debate. It was then that a hand was placed heavily on her shoulder and his lips seemed to brush her ear and instantly a look of surprise replaced the anger on her face. At that moment I saw the past as clearly as a colourful film, rolling before my eyes. Harsh words, torn hearts, fierce tears. At least in my case. Feeling slightly nauseous, I hurried a quick, though not heartfelt, apology. I apologised only for upsetting her, not for what I had said - it wasn't my fault if my apology was misconstrued. However, something was nagging at me, an irritation, gnawing at me. What was it?

Not getting any closer to that aggravating annoyance as the evening drew on, I decided to ignore it as best I could and hope that it would pass. Something which didn't happen. Nevertheless, by the conclusion of the evening I was in much better spirits; we had eaten massive amounts of junk food and then had lazed around watching random programmes on TV (I saw watch, but that really is a pretty inaccurate description as we talked basically talked through whatever programme happened to be on at the time).

It was only as I saw Seth lurking by the gate waiting for her that my irritation made its powerful reprise. His posture clearly indicated that he had been waiting for a while and when he set eyes on her his whole face seemed to light up – just like it had in History all those weeks ago. Suddenly green flames obscured my vision and, before I was fully sensible of my actions, I had pushed Amna forcefully out of my house with the words, "Go and greet your boyfriend" coming out as something between a vicious snarl and a slightly hysterical shriek.

It was strange, I didn't like Seth that way, he was too much like a brother to me. What's more, I was pretty sure he felt the same way about both Amna and myself. So why was I making accusations which I knew to be false? However, one thing was for certain, they were hiding something from me. As Amna fell backwards a look of pain stole over her features and her eyes seemed to glisten green in the fading light, "Please, you don't understand…" Big mistake. Slamming the door in her face, I stormed upstairs to my room, plugged in my headphones and tried to forget the look on her face as I had shut the door on her. We both knew it was more than that. I hadn't just shut her out of my house, I had shut her out of my life altogether.

Right now I had planned to be doing extra research about Milton but, thanks to "friendship" I was instead trying to distract myself from the pain, the pain her pain was causing me. Switching tracks, I rolled into a ball on my bed and hugged my knees to my stomach, "Why can't I get her out of my head?" I demanded of no one in particular. "Great, now she's got me talking to myself. I bet she had this planned from the start. With every day a drop of IQ by 10. I suppose that's the price of fraternising with the enemy."

Homework held no interest for me that weekend. My thoughts kept straying to her face, her eyes filled with pain, a pain that went deeper that our argument. I kept hearing her laugh in my head, a laughter that was enchanting in its carelessness, providing a stark contrast with the guarded look in her eyes that remained after out initial argument. Had my words really affected her that much or was there something else? Was I missing something?

I realised that there was and there is nothing in the world more aggravating to me than that feeling of stupidity which inevitably accompanies such a realisation. Finally, my thoughts strayed to her blue-green eyes, the way they had filled with regret and…apology? Now that I thought on it, why would such a sentiment have filled her open eyes? She had no reason to apologise for my false assumptions…I was the one who was in the wrong…I had sabotaged yet another friendship and was left alone once more.

By Sunday evening I gave up. She had won this battle. I was irrevocably destined to follow the path my weakness had led me to. The wheels were set in motion, the die had been cast and I was subject to the throes of pain and misery that such a friendship would doubtlessly entail. Yet I was willing to endure it.


End file.
